


An Easy Fall

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Series: Rarepairs [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Herondale, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jace/Simon Centric, Jacket sharing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon is in love with Jace and Clary, Simon-centric, Slow Burn, Soft Jace Herondale, Sparring, Vampire Simon Lewis, eventual poly relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: Simon fell in love with Jace just as easily as he'd fallen in love with Clary so many years ago. The only problem was that Clary and Jace were together and Simon was just there.A continuing story made out of the Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Established Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Rarepairs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not breaking the rules to make my submissions into one story. I didn't want to flood my feed with small fics, so.... This was born! To anyone not in the server, these are weekly prompts. Each chapter will be five hundred words, based off whatever word is given that week. This will be a linear story, not random prompts. 
> 
> This weeks prompt: Paint.

Admittedly, Simon and Jace hadn’t gotten along right away. Jace had been arrogant. He’d been closed-minded and full of himself. In Simon’s own words, he’d been a dick. Simon himself had been timid, probably a bit annoying, aggravatingly naive and still human. Their personalities hadn’t quite blended well but now, things had changed.

Simon wasn’t human anymore, for starters. The fangs popping out of his lips proved that. He was less naive too, less innocent. Jace himself was less of an ass. He’d stopped being so cocky and self absorbed at some point.

Then, there was Clary. She was the real reason they started to get along. Clary was dating Jace. Simon was her best friend. They had to at least attempt to get along and the longer they were forced to be around each other, the more they realized how much they didn’t mind it. Jace wasn’t always all the hard edges he showed off. Sometimes, his shoulders relaxed and his mouth let a real smile break the surface and in moments like that, Simon always found that he could see what Clary could in him.

Jace was a very easy person to fall in love with, if you were willing to look hard enough past the front he put up. Simon had always had a soft heart for love and he had always found himself falling too quickly, too fast and more often than not for someone who was not available to him. Jace was no different. He was happily dating Simon’s best friend. It was pitiful really, to have a crush on his best friend and her boyfriend but Simon was a hopeless romantic and by the time that he had realized he was truly falling in love with Jace, it had been far too late to try to stop it.

Simon kept how he felt to himself. Thankfully, vampires couldn’t blush and Jace never saw the color rush to his cheeks when they interacted. Simon tried to not to give too much away with the smile that Jace always managed to bring out in him. He tried not to let Jace see his reaction every time they touch.

It was hopeless. Simon had never been a good actor and one evening, when Jace offered Simon his jacket despite the fact that Simon was a vampire and couldn’t really be bothered by the cold, Simon knew that Jace had seen something in his face that Simon hadn’t wanted him to.

Jace’s jacket was warm. It hugged his shoulders so comfortably. Simon looked away from Jace’s face and down instead, finding himself toying with the cuff. There was a splash of paint there, bright and red. Simon wondered if Clary had stained it, wearing her boyfriend's jacket like Simon was now or if Jace had touched something he shouldn’t have.

Simon tried not to think about it. He just tugged Jace’s jacket a little closer and tried not to meet his questioning eyes.

Simon knew he was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt: Grave.

Simon didn’t see Jace again for nearly a week. Clary and Simon talked on the phone more often than not and strangely enough, Simon found himself spending more face to face time with Jace than Clary herself. With more time on their hands, Clary was being officially trained on everything it took to be a shadowhunter.

Simon thought she’d been doing a rather good job without the training but according to Jace, there was a lot of specific technical stuff she needed to be trained on, though he grumbled about not being allowed to train her himself.

Which is what led to Jace asking if Simon would accompany him on a mission since Clary was busy. They were straying into an isolated graveyard that was well known to be vampire territory. Jace thought it would be good to have a vampire there, in case things went south.

Simon hadn’t considered if it would look weird showing up still wearing the jacket that Jace had let him wear a week earlier, until he showed up and caught the sight of Jace’s expression as he took in Simon’s form still wearing it.

Simon panicked. He was so _stupid_ for keeping it on. That wasn’t something casual friends did. He should have carried it with him to give back to Jace but it was too late to take it off now.

He stilled a few feet away from Jace, waiting for whatever snarky remark it was that would come out of his mouth. Finally, Jace smirked. “You look nice in that,” he said finally, his eyes obviously flicking up and then down Simon’s body.

Simon’s face would have been bright red, if that were still possible. “Yeah, well-”

“You should wear it more often,” Jace murmured, his tone anything but the sarcastic tone Simon was used to. Jace almost sounded like he was flirting.

Simon wanted to flirt back. Some playful, only half joking retort was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't flirt with his best friend’s boyfriend. Jace was kidding. He was always just kidding.

Simon’s eyes flickering away from Jace’s face. “What grave are we looking for?” He asked, moving towards the cemetery without another word.

When Simon looked back to see if Jace was following, he thought Jace looked disappointed that Simon hadn’t played along. His face hardened a little before he finally moved forward. When he spoke, it was with the serious tone of a shadowhunter- not Jace, here with Simon, his friend.

Simon felt a stab of guilt but he tried to ignore it. Jace wasn’t _seriously_ flirting with him. It was a game to him and it was anything but to Simon, so it was better if he tried not to play into it. He knew that was true but Jace’s hard exterior for the rest of the night still left Simon wondering. That wonder too, he tried to push away.

Jace was dating Clary. Simon was their friend. That’s all he’d ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace talk about Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt: Vow.

Jace made a vow that he was going to ignore everything Clary had to say about Simon. Clary was perceptive. She was smarter than most of the people Jace knew. When it came to him specifically, Clary always seemed to be able to read him like no one else could. Around everyone else, excluding Alec who was _literally part of him_ , Jace could put up a front and insist on whatever untruth he wanted but Clary? Clary could always see right through him.

Jace liked Simon. He pretended he didn’t sometimes but he’d always admired Simon. Simon was funny, even if a lot of his mundane humor went over Jace’s head. He was strong and resilient. He was someone that sometimes, Jace wished he could be more like but that didn’t mean Jace _liked_ him, not like Clary thought at least.

Which is why, Jace was glaring over at his girlfriend the moment he got back to their bedroom. “How was it?” She’d asked simply.

“Fine, we found what we needed,” he’d responded, not making eye contact. Maybe, if he didn’t look at her, she wouldn’t be able to see right into him.

“So, why are you in a bad mood?”

Jace’s eyes flickered up to her. “Simon wore my jacket.”

“Oh,” Clary said, clearly not seeing the problem. “And…?”

Jace sighed, resisting the urge to reach up and pinch his nose like Alec did. “I said he should wear it more often and he didn’t-” Jace groaned, struggling to find the right words. “He didn’t-”

“Flirt back?” Clary posed.

“He didn’t say _thank you_ ,” Jace snapped finally, even though they both knew that wasn’t really what Jace was upset about. “It was _rude_ ,” he continued.

Slowly, Clary nodded, “Right.” For a moment, Jace thought Clary was going to let it go but of course, she wouldn’t. “Maybe, you should be more direct. He might think you’re kidding.”

“I was kidding,” Jace snapped.

Clary ignored him. “If you explained to him how you felt, I bet he’d be okay with… you know,” Clary fumbled, like she was trying to find the right word to describe exactly what Jace wanted to do with Simon without scaring him away. “-experimenting,” she settled on finally.

Jace’s eyes snapped over to glare at her, “Simon isn’t an _experiment_.” He hissed.

Clary’s eyes softened. They both knew she hadn’t meant it like that. “I just meant that I think you should be a little more open. Maybe, he’d be a little more open than you think.”

“I’m dating you,” Jace insisted softly, even though they’d already had this conversation many times before.

“I’ve told you it’s okay.”

Jace scoffed. The mundane might find things like that okay but Jace certainly hadn’t been brought up to think so. That’s why Jace had decided to ignore everything Clary had to say about it. Besides, he’d _flirted_. Simon hadn’t done it back. Clearly, he wasn’t interested.

Clary finally let the conversation drop and Jace was thankful for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks (or uh, three weeks ago- whoops) prompt: Weapon.

Sparring was one of Jace’s favorite activities. Jace loved everything about it and when Simon asked if they could spar…. Well, Jace would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about that. 

Simon thought if he was going to be helping on missions that he should know how to fight instead of just relying on his vampiric strength and speed. Jace agreed. Simon needed to be able to defend himself.

It just helped that Jace thought training with Simon sounded like an amazing way to spend an evening, especially since Clary was going to be studying all day and it was Jace’s day off, so his alternative was wandering around the Institute waiting for someone to need him.

Jace texted Simon to meet him in the training room and the moment Simon walked in, Jace spun towards him, holding out his weapon as if to strike. 

Simon, quick as ever, froze like a deer in headlights. He’d really be screwed if he was attacked by someone just as fast as he was, which is why Jace didn’t feel bad when he moved and knocked the back of Simon’s legs.

Simon let out a shocked, offended noise from the ground where he’d landed. “I didn’t know we were starting!” He snapped, causing Jace to grin.

“You have to be ready for anything,” Jace replied.

In a moment, the vampire was back on his feet. “Do I get a stick?” 

“Would you be carrying one if someone attacked you on the street?” Jace moved forward before Simon could respond. They both knew the answer was no. 

In an instant, their fight became a blur of motion. Jace dove to strike at him and Simon, no longer caught off guard, managed to get out of the way. They both fought to gain the upper hand with Simon mostly avoiding all of Jace’s attacks by darting away at the last second.

Finally, Jace landed a strike on Simon again but this time, Simon managed to grab Jace’s arm and pull him, until they were both falling to the ground. Jace landed on top of Simon, their legs splayed together. 

It was a very cliche moment, one that Jace may have scoffed at had he watched it happen in one of Clary’s movies. In real life, Jace blushed and then, he scrambled to get off Simon before the vampire could question why he’d frozen in the first place. 

“Let’s go see if Clary’s done,” He said casually, reaching down to pluck the stick off the ground and put it away before Simon could respond.

“Uh.” Jace heard Simon fumble to stand behind him. “Yeah, okay.” 

Neither of them mentioned that they’d only been sparing for a half an hour and they’d both cleared the day. Neither of them mentioned the blush on Jace’s face and when they found Clary, no one mentioned that Jace pointedly kept his distance and refused to look over to Simon.

Because that was casual as hell. Jace hated himself. 


End file.
